


Every Star A Step Closer To You

by Kaizoku_Musume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaizoku_Musume/pseuds/Kaizoku_Musume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wishes he could write their story in the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Star A Step Closer To You

If I could  
I would move the stars  
Rearrange them into new constellations  
That would tell the story of our lives

Mine would depict the tale of a soldier  
War torn and battle weary  
Holding a heart of lead  
With enough scars to last a lifetime

Your sky would describe a traveler  
Lonely and exhausted  
Never setting down roots  
With miles of open road before you

It was a miracle, I think  
That your path brought you to me  
But if you looked at the stars  
They would,  
In their ever so romantic way  
Imply that it was fate  
Which brought us together

As our constellations meet, collide  
Clash  
Mold together

My story  
Yours  
Becomes ours

Of a soldier  
And a traveler  
Who found a home in each other

But I cannot move the stars  
Cannot change galaxies  
Cannot tell our story in such ways

All I can do  
Is write a few insufficient lines  
And pretend that each word is a star


End file.
